httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Quill Spiral
Appearance Quill has dark teal hair because it’s her favourite colour. She dyed her hair that colour on her 5th birthday. She has white eyes but nobody knows why. Quill wears a flower crown to resemble that she is a member of the Spiral Clan (House Spiral) as it is customary for all female vikings in the Spiral Clan to wear one (male Spirals obviously don’t wear them). She wears a mask because when she was younger, Mohadd, her father, would tell her that there were chemicals in the air due to the dragons’ waste. She wears Gronckle Iron shoulder pads to keep her shoulders guarded at all times. Quill wears spiked wristbands to protect her in a battle, especially because she prefers close combat. Personality/Strengths Quill, like Blizzeo, is very kind hearted and appreciative of everything she has. She’s the type of viking that doesn’t take her life for granted. Quill’s intelligence has grown to the point where her strategic thinking is even more intelligent than Hiccup’s. With her axe and her dragon, Quill is very strong on the battlefield. She always seems to know how to do things. Weaknesses Quill may be very strong and intelligent, but, she is also sometimes shy. She tries to hide it but this information can be used against her in a way that she has never thought of. She’s also very bossy. Quill isn’t exactly the ‘leader’ type of vikings and when she does take charge, things start to go downhill. Relationships Blizzeo: Blizzeo and Quill are very similar. They both love to spend time with each other and are both very happy to have each other. Quill, sometimes, wishes that she met Blizzeo before Asper. Asper: Quill and Asper have a very unique bond. The two are always there for each other and can rely on each other all the time. Quill trusts Asper with her life and Asper would do anything to make sure his Rider was safe. The two feel very lucky to have each other. The Gang = Hiccup: ''' Hiccup and Quill don’t have much of a friendship. Quill only sees Hiccup as her leader in the Dragon Academy. '''Astrid: Astrid and Quill got off on the wrong foot when they both met each other, but, after 3 years of knowing each other, they both became close friends and partners in battle. Now, Quill and Astrid talk about everything with each other. Snotlout: ''' Snotlout has a crush on Quill, as he does with every viking girl he meets, even though Quill is younger than him by three (or so) years. He annoys Quill on a daily basis to the point where she feels like Loki-ing him bad. '''Fishlegs: Quill loves learning about new dragon species, like Fishlegs. When she has spare time, she likes to meet up with Fishlegs and compare notes. Heather: Heather and Quill have a friendship like Heather does with Astrid. They’re close friends who can trust each other with nearly anything. Ruffnut and Tuffnut: Quill enjoys Loki-ing the vikings of Berk with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The three vikings plan mischevious pranks that they pull on the other Dragon Riders. Quill also enjoys being a part of Ruff and Tuff’s Boar Latin Club. The twins are Quill’s second closest family. Gustav: In the story, New Recruit On Dragon’s Edge, Gustav and Quill are forced to work together as they have been chosen as the Dragon Rider’s new recruits. Unlike other vikings, Quill doesn’t find Gustav as annoying, only for the reason that she has a younger brother that she thinks is way more annoying than Gustav. Hence, the two get along somewhat well, Gustav and Quill. However, at times Quill feels like erupting because of Gustav’s irritating behaviour that cannot be controlled. |-| Family = Mohadd Spiral: Quill enjoys spending time with her dad. Along with Burgez, Quill and Mohadd spend a lot of time on their family’s farm, caring for their animals and farming their crops. Quill especially loves Yakkity Yak Yak, her favourite Yak that she named when she was 2 years old. Burgez Spiral: Burgez is Quill’s mother who loves to spend time with her second-eldest daughter. They spend time on the farm as well but when Quill spends time with Burgez, the two are in the forge, preparing weapons whereas, when Quill’s with Mohadd, they spend time with the animals and crops. Personally, Quill likes spending her time with Burgez more than Mohadd. Jackie Spiral: Quill and Jackie have a strong sister-relationship. They share ALL their secrets with each other. Codeey Spiral: Codeey and Quill love to do some of their own Loki-ing. They try so hard to Loki Ruff and Tuff but can never accomplish it. Although they do enjoy their time together, Cody sometimes gets way too irritating for Quill. Ashley Chiperex: Ashley is Quill’s FAVOURITE cousin from the Chiperex Clan. Ashley is also Quill’s best friend. They do nearly everything together, their chores, their cleaning duties and, basically everything. |-| Friends = Queeni Haddock: Queeni is a member of the Haddock clan (no, she is not Hiccup and Astrid’s daughter). She is also Quill’s childhood best friend. Queeni, after Quill discovered Blizzeo, had to move to another island. As they got a little older, the two unfortunately stopped communicating with each other. Quill was upset to lose her very first friend. Elin: Elin is a fellow Berk Guard member and appears in Protectors of Berk. She and Quill are pretty close friends which is impressive as they have only known each other for short while. Jordyn: Jordyn and Quill have a strong bond, meaning they’re best friends. They signed up for the Berk Guard together and they do almost everything together. Jordyn is the crazy, but awesomely sweet, kind of viking. Tora: Tora and Quill first met when Tora was running late for a riding class. She ran into Quill but didn’t apologise. The day after, they ran into each other again while signing up to be a Protector and decided to properly introduce themselves. Ever since then, they’ve learned to get along, especially because Tora is the devious, reckless type. However, she can sometimes be just as, if not, more responsible than the others. Lui: Lui and Quill’s parents work together on their farms so the two were forced to create a friendship. However, they both do enjoy each other’s company and love hanging out. Lui and Quill are best friends. In Protectors of Berk, Lui gets jealous at the sight of Quill having a good time with his brother, instead of him. Kaii: Kaii is Lui’s opposite. Yes, they’re twin brothers. Lui and Kaii don’t exactly enjoy each other’s company. Kaii is the prankster type while Lui is the type that actually cares for his friends. Since Kaii doesn’t exactly like Lui, he enjoys annoying him and embarassing him. Also, Lui’s older by 52 seconds so Kaii is always bossed around and he hates it, which is another reason as to why he dislikes his twin. Kaii and Quill have no relationship besides being partners in the Berk Guard. However, in Protectors of Berk, Kaii and Quill sometimes enjoy each other’s company. They had a few laughs but, that was it. Lilith: Quill and Lilith don’t have a strong friendship because Lilith is the type to stay very quiet. Lilith does not like to talk to anybody besides herself, her dragons and her family. Occupations Quill works as a full-time member of the Dragon Riders. She has worked so hard to get the title of a Senior Dragon Trainer. She enjoys spending time with her dragons, Asper and Blizzeo. Quill is a full-time Berk Guard member. She, and six other riders from Berk take turns in protecting Berk. As stated above, Quill works on the family farm with Mohadd and Burgez and she certainly enjoys it. Appears In Category:Females Category:Alaska 27’s Characters Category:Viking characters Category:Alaska 27’s